Mi deber
by Majo Walles
Summary: SLASH - Su vida nunca ha sido feliz y dulce. A sus dieciocho años había perdido toda esperanza de alegría. Su amor muerto le había dejado una importante misión, pero a estas alturas de la vida, no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo.


**Mi deber**

Resumen: Su vida nunca ha sido feliz y dulce. A sus dieciocho años había perdido toda esperanza de alegría. Su amor muerto le había dejado una importante misión, pero a estas alturas de la vida, no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo.

**Respuesta al reto de la mazmorra del Snarry "Nunca es tarde para un padre"**

**Categorías**: Harry Potter

**Personajes**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape.

**Géneros**: Angustia, Drama, Romance, Tragedia.

**Clasificación: **NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Contenido Hetero, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino, Muerte de un personaje.

**Disclaimers**: Los personajes que utilizo en este one-shot no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J. K. Rowling y a quienes poseen las licencias de Harry Potter.

**Beta**: Silhermar

**.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.'.**

—No puedo hacer esto —fue lo que se dijo Harry, cuando vio al bebé llorar en sus brazos. No paraba de llorar, y francamente eso ya lo estaba poniendo muy frustrado —Ya, bebé, tranquilo —casi le suplicaba, sólo logrando que el infante no dejara de chillar y removerse en sus brazos.

"No es tan fácil como creíste" le dijo el joven frente a él "¿De verdad mereces tener a ese bebé en brazos?" La voz irritada del joven que sostenía a otro bebé frente a él, la indicación perfecta de que se burlaba de su nula capacidad para calmar a un niño que no le pertenecía.

—Se lo debo —dijo moviendo al niño de un lado al otro, tratando inútilmente de calmarlo —yo...

"¿Qué excusa darás ahora? Fuiste responsable de la muerte de su padre".

—No. Lo mató esa serpiente —dijo no muy seguro.

"Murió por protegerte" se rió el otro hombre, mientras arreglaba sus anteojos y mecía al bebé en sus brazos, que dormía sin preocupaciones "como todos los demás".

—Mentira —rebatió, sintiendo como su corazón se desembocaba —no tuve la culpa.

"¿Estás seguro?" Le preguntó de manera hiriente "Severus dio su vida por ti. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Dumbledore, Draco, Fred, incluso ese chico de quinto, del que ni siquiera sabes su nombre. Todos ellos muertos por tu culpa. Por tu cobardía. No eres merecedor de tener a ese bebé entre tus brazos".

—Mentira —dijo apretando el cuerpo del niño contra su cuerpo —Yo también perdí mucho en esta guerra.

"¿Tu vida? No te engañes, Harry Potter. No eres más que un muchachito insípido, que creyó que el amor lograría que el mundo se salvara. ¿Qué lograste?"

—Maté a Voldemort...

"¿Qué lograste con eso? ¿Severus volverá a la vida?"

—No, pero...

"¿Tus amigos volverán?"

—No.

"Ese niño podrá recuperar a su madre".

—Cállate.

"¿La gente que te mirará en las calles te devolverá la mirada agradecida por haberlos salvado?"

— ¡Cállate!

"No eres más que basura, Potter, y el bebé que esta en tus brazos lo sabe. Te detesta por ser el responsable de que sus padres no estuvieran juntos. Separaste a ese niño de su padre".

— ¡No lo hice!

"¿Snape era libre cuando llegaste tú?"

—Severus...

"No lo era" le dijo con rabia, frunciendo el entrecejo "tú hiciste que su matrimonio terminara. Que la madre de esa criatura muriera sola"

—No lo hice.

"Tú hiciste que Snape dejara este mundo y que dejara a su familia, todo por ti. Todo por la ilusión de mantenerte a salvo".

—Por favor —pidió con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

"¿De verdad mereces que la vida te de algo de valor? Ese niño no es tuyo".

—Severus...

"Él te lo encomendó porque no le quedaba de otra. Eras el único en la habitación cuando murió. El único que podía dejar a cargo de su hijo".

— ¡Basta!

"Nada sacas con tratar de hacerme callar, Harry" le dijo con sorna "soy parte de ti. Cada vez que veas a ese bebé recordaras mis palabras".

Harry se volteó y salió de la habitación casi corriendo, con el lloroso bebé entre sus brazos. Lloraban juntos por sus perdidas. Mientras en la habitación, el otro joven desaparecía en el espejo, siguiendo su reflejo. Tal y como debía de ser.

Siempre era lo mismo, pero Harry no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que el bebé se reía, le recordaba que no lo hacía por él, sino por el recuerdo en su subconsciente. Recuerdos de su madre teniéndole en brazos, mimándolo como sólo una madre puede hacerlo.

Harry lo sabía. Su reflejo siempre se lo recordaba. Le decía la verdad. Él había interferido en el matrimonio de Severus, pero también sabía que el hombre no amaba a su esposa. No era más que un tramite que ambos habían realizado para poder proteger a la mujer de las garras de Voldemort, que al querer hacerla mortífaga, le pidió a Severus su ayuda. El hombre se casó con ella y el Lord no exigió la marca. ¿Por qué lo hizo? Harry nunca se lo preguntó. Cuando Harry empezó su romance con Severus, sabía de su matrimonio, pero también del malestar que este causaba en su amante. Lo comprendió y se quedó a su lado. Claro que le molestó saber que la mujer estaba embarazada. Había quedado en cinta en la noche de bodas, cuando consumaron su matrimonio. Se atormentaba con la idea de que Severus se acostara con ella, cosa que el hombre se encargó de desmentir. Harry sabía que Galatea, la esposa de Severus, de verdad amaba al hombre, se lo había dicho a la cara, cuando le gritó despechada que era el causante de que su hijo, que ahora llevaba quince semanas en su vientre, naciera lejos de su padre. Severus había llegado en ese momento y había sacado a la mujer de ahí, mientras ésta le mandaba una mirada superior a Harry, dejándolo reducido a nada. Había estado esperando a su amante por horas, encerrado en su despacho en la mazmorra, pero Severus no llegó ese día. Lloró por mucho tiempo y le partió el alma verlo llegar al día siguiente con Galatea pegada a él. Severus le había pedido que se retirara, que luego hablarían, pero eso no pasó. Harry trató de ubicarlo. Lo amaba, no se resignaba a dejarlo ir, no cuando sabía que Severus no era feliz en ese matrimonio de papel. Hasta que la directora McGonagall lo llamó a su despacho.

—_Toma asiento, Harry —le había pedido la mujer, mientras acercaba a él con una taza de té —Bébelo, por favor —le ofreció, pero Harry no lo hizo. Le recordaba amargamente cuando el difunto director Dumbledore le ofrecía dulces de limón —debes tener una idea del por que te llamé a mi despacho._

—_En realidad no —le dijo con sinceridad._

—_Harry, he hecho la vista gorda en tu relación con Severus, pero ya no puedo._

—_No entiendo..._

—_No te quiero ver cerca del profesor Snape, Harry. Si lo haces, me veré en la penosa necesidad de tomar medidas al respecto._

—_Usted no puede..._

—_Claro que puedo hacerlo, Potter —le dijo más seria —Severus es un hombre casado. Su esposa vivirá en el castillo desde ahora. Esta en un estado delicado y no quiero que las infidelidades de su esposo afecten a su hijo._

— _¡No le voy a permitir que decida por nosotros! —Le había gritado furioso. Se sentía traicionado._

—_No me levantes la voz, Harry —le dijo manteniendo la compostura —yo ya he hablado con Severus. Él esta de acuerdo con eso._

—_Eso es mentira —dijo seguro, pero sintiendo como su sangre se congelaba._

—_Severus Snape no se volverá a acercar a ti, Harry Potter. Y espero, por el bien de la guerra, del mundo mágico y de ti mismo, que cumplas con lo que te he dicho._

Harry no había abierto la boca para nada más. Salió del despacho dando un fuerte portazo, sin importarle el que esa amargada mujer se molestara por su acto de rebeldía. Tenía que ver a Severus, ahora más que nunca. Corrió a las mazmorras, pero al llegar, se detuvo en la entrada. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Severus ya había decidido por lo dos. No lo había buscado en las últimas dos semanas y además, la conversación con la directora le dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo con las condiciones que había puesto McGonagall. Se dio vuelta y se alejó. Nuevamente estaba solo y destrozado. Un maniático quería su vida y él seguía siendo tan malditamente noble, como para no darse por vencido, por seguir adelante con esa guerra que lo arrastró sin tener arte ni parte, pero que estaba dispuesto a ganar para que el único hombre que amaba continuara con vida. Lejos de él. Pero vivo.

— _¿Qué pasa contigo, Harry? —Le preguntó Hermione, cuando había llegado a la sala común de Gryffindor._

—_Nada —respondió con voz dura, casi no se reconoció a si mismo —Debo ponerme a entrenar._

— _¿Entrenar? —Le preguntó Ron, que estaba sentado al lado de su novia — ¿Desde cuando te da por entrenar?_

—_Desde que la puta vida me dio de nuevo la espalda —se fue a su habitación, y luego salió con la escoba en la mano, dispuesto a no pisar la sala común en lo que quedaba de día._

Si alguien quería decir algo en ese minuto, no lo hizo. Harry tenía una expresión nunca antes vista. Parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar, o gritar o maldecir a alguien. No quisieron saber los motivos, pero se imaginaban que era por la aparición de Galatea Snape. Todo el mundo sabía del matrimonio que mantenía el profesor más cretino de Hogwarts. Así como también sabía de la relación ilícita, inmoral y hasta enfermiza que mantenía con Harry Potter. Todos podían hacerse una idea, bastante cercana a la realidad, de lo que tenía mal al chico de oro.

Cuando hubo pasado una semana y Galatea se hubiera regodeado lo suficiente al sentarse al lado de Severus en el comedor, o entrando en la sala de pociones como dueña de casa, fue cuando Harry explotó.

— _¡Aléjate de mí, mierda! —Le gritó cuando la mujer nuevamente apareció a su lado, vigilando constantemente, esta vez, en una reunión de la orden —no entiendo que hace aquí —le dijo a la directora._

—_Galatea forma parte de la orden desde hace unos meses._

— _¿Cómo no me lo imaginé antes? —Dijo irónico —No, Hermione —le dijo a su amiga, que le codeaba para que guardara silencio —esta situación ya me colmó la paciencia._

— _¿Crees que es un gusto para mi tener que encontrarme con el amante de mi esposo en todas partes?_

—_Ya no lo soy —dijo con voz fría — ¿No se lo dijo, profesor Snape? —Le preguntó al hombre con sorna — ¿Su esposa no sabe que ya no se revuelca conmigo?_

—_Harry, hermano..._

—_Ustedes pueden hacer lo que se les venga en gana —dijo poniéndose de pie — ¿Querían que esta mierda se acabara de una vez? Pues les haré las cosas bastante fáciles._

Harry había salido de la sala de reuniones, sintiendo como Hermione le llamaba a sus espaldas. Estaba tan dolido que no le importaba nada. Lo único que quería era derrotar al maldito de Voldemort y desaparecer del mundo mágico.

¿Para qué seguir en un lugar donde no tenía nada de nada?

Escuchó que alguien más le llamaba, cuando estaba en los terrenos de Hogwarts, listo para salir de ahí y aparecer en cualquier lugar sin protección, justo lo que necesitaba Voldemort para mandar un séquito de sus mortífagos a casarlo.

El bebé volvía a llorar y lo alejaba de sus recuerdos. El niño aperas tenía cuatro meses. Se lo habían entregado hace dos. Durante los meses que no estuvo con él, el ministerio se había hecho cargo. Tuvo que pelear su custodia, casi con uñas y dientes y se echó encima a mucha gente, pero eso no le importaba, tenía que cumplir con su promesa.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora, Stephan? —Le preguntó llevándolo con él a su cama de dos plazas — ¿También te atormenta la lluvia? —Le preguntó inútilmente, el bebé no le respondería, no cuando era tan chiquito — ¿Si te cuento una historia me dejarás dormir un par de horas?

Dedicó casi una hora a contarle cuentos muggles a Stephan, hasta que el niño estuvo dormido, pero no se atrevió a llevarlo de vuelta a su cama. Prefirió envolverlos a ambos en un campo de energía para que el niño no fuera a caer de la cama, algo totalmente ilógico, si se tomaba en cuenta que el niño no tenía la movilidad necesaria para rodar de la cama.

Lo contempló por largo rato, esperando ver si el sueño calmado del niño no era más que una fachada para luego ponerse a berrear como tantas veces lo había hecho antes. Esta vez parecía dormir tranquilo. Era increíble que ya hubiera pasado tanto tiempo desde que todo eso empezó. Aún recordaba la voz de Severus cuando le detuvo antes de partir a la batalla final.

—_No puedes hacer esto —le dijo con voz dura, como siempre lo había hecho._

—_Ya no hay nada que pueda decir sobre mi vida, profesor Snape._

—_Harry..._

—_Potter, como siempre me llamó antes de que todo empezara —rió con amargura — ¿Cómo no lo entendí antes? Tú tienes a tu esposa. De papel, pero esposa al fin y al cabo. Te ama, te dará un hijo..._

—_Sabes que no la amo._

—_Pues todo este mes eso quedó en la cuerda floja, profesor. Me Jurabas amor, mientras tu esposa te esperaba en su casa —negó con la cabeza, sintiendo que si seguía hablando las lágrimas no tardarían en caer —. De verdad creí en ti. Pensé que me amabas, pero como siempre, te encargaste de despertarme a la realidad._

—_Por favor. Seguir con todo esto sólo te lastima._

— _¿Y crees que todo lo demás no? Lo único que espero es que la batalla se lleve la vida de Voldemort para siempre, y poder desaparecer también._

—_No lo hagas..._

— _¿Por qué? —Le preguntó dejando que cayera una lágrima, sólo una — ¿Para verte feliz junto a tu familia? Siempre me acusaste de ser malditamente noble, pero esta vez no puedo. Quiero ser egoísta y que te quedes conmigo, pero tampoco puedo hacer nada contra lo que tú también decidas._

— _¿Eres consciente de que me estas condenando contigo?_

— _¿Eres consciente de que tu familia te necesita y que ya elegiste? —Le preguntó de vuelta, mientras sonreía con melancolía —Es hora de que la guerra terminé, Severus. Tú por un lado..._

—_Y tú por el otro —le dijo con claro dolor — ¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa, Harry?_

—_Si esta en mis manos..._

—_Déjame abrazarte y besarte por última vez._

_Harry había asentido y dejado que el hombre se acercara a él con claros signos de angustia. Lo había tomado entre sus brazos y acercado a su cuerpo con la misma pasión que siempre y luego le había besado. Dulce, suave, con amor. Eso es lo que más le dolía a ambos, por que a pesar del amor que se tenían, no podían estar juntos._

—_Adiós, Severus —le dijo besándolo nuevamente._

—_Adiós._

Harry aún podía escuchar la voz de Severus cuando le dijo adiós, cuando le besó en las puertas de Hogwarts. Recordaba perfectamente que después de eso había ido a la casa de sus tíos. Como esperaba, una docena de mortífagos llegaron junto a él. No puso resistencia y se dejo "guiar" hacia la guarida de Voldemort. Todo, después de eso, fue demasiado rápido. Voldemort le había atacado, justo segundos antes de que la orden en plena llegara a apoyar. Sabía que había sido idea de Hermione, ocupando las monedas que habían ocupado con el ED. Harry no los vio combatir. Reaccionó cuando Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Fred y un centenar de personas más habían muerto, del lado de la Luz y los Mortífagos. Voldemort aún esta en pie, debilitado, pero vivo. Le dijo que todo estaba acabado, que todos los suyos estaban muertos, pero no le creyó. Nagiri apareció en ese segundo, diciéndole en parsel, que sus órdenes de acabar con Severus se habían completado. Que el cuerpo del profesor yacía muerto en la casa de los gritos. Harry creyó morir y se apareció en el lugar. Corrió por las escaleras, abriendo puerta por puerta hasta encontrarlo. Estaba vivo aún y se acercó a el corriendo.

—_Severus —le llamó, llorando por él —Por Dios, reacciona —le dijo mientras se arrodillaba y ponía la cabeza del hombre sobre sus piernas._

—_Harry —su voz sonaba agónica y Harry sentía morir. Le faltaba el aire y las manos le picaban de manera inexplicable —estas... aquí._

—_Shuuu —le pidió, mientras apoyaba sus labios contra los azulados de su amante —aguanta._

—_No hay nada —dijo cerrando los ojos —atacaron... Galatea... bebé..._

—_Por Dios, Severus, no hables —le rogó viendo como la sangre comenzaba a borbotear en la boca de Severus —te lo suplico._

—_Protege... Stephan —dejó caer la mano a su lado. Sin vida._

Harry gritó con dolor y lo apretó contra su pecho. Esto no podía estar pasando. No se suponía que Severus muriera. Tenía que vivir con su hijo, no le importaba si con su esposa, pero no podía dejar a ese bebé solo.

Voldemort apareció frente a él, mientras Harry aun acunaba el cuerpo de Severus entre sus brazos. Le había mirado y se había reído en su cara, mientras le apuntaba con su varita. Harry le miró, pero sus ojos ya no demostraban nada. Luego de eso El Lord le envió un ataque mortal. La maldición asesina burbujeando de su boca y Harry simplemente tomó la varita de Severus y lo repelió con un protego. El ataque le volvió al Lord. Voldemort estaba muerto. Harry había ganado. La guerra había terminado. La Luz venció.

Los dos meses que siguieron a eso fue lo peor para Harry. Se enteró de la muerte de sus amigos. La muerte de Galatea también, mientras que su cuerpo era preservado con magia para poder llevar a termino el embarazo de la mujer. Harry se había presentado en Gringotts y había retirado casi la mitad de su cuantiosa fortuna y la transfirió a una cuenta bancaria muggle. Si a los ejecutivos bancarios les llamó la atención que un chico de dieciocho años les llevara millones en una cuenta extranjera para depositarlas en sus bóvedas blindadas, no lo preguntaron. Simplemente tomaron las cuentas y Harry Potter se convirtió en uno de los jóvenes más ricos del mundo muggle. Luego de eso, las cosas para Harry fueron difíciles en cuanto a cumplir su promesa.

— _¡No puedo permitir que asumas una responsabilidad que no te corresponde, Harry! —Le gritó McGonagall, mientras lo seguía a través de los pasillos de San Mungo._

—_Hice una promesa, directora —le contestó, sin dejar de caminar —Severus me encargó su hijo. Lo cuidaré con mi vida._

— _¿Y podrás hacerlo con dos bebés?_

_Eso logró que Harry se detuviera y se volteara a mirarla con rostro aterrado._

— _¿Qué tanto sabe? —Le preguntó enfrentándola y bajando la voz al máximo._

—_Estás esperando un bebé. Tienes un mes y medio de embarazo, por lo que lógicamente es de Severus._

—_Usted no tiene derecho a meterse más en mi vida._

— _¿Harás convivir a los hijos de tu amante?_

— _¿Y si lo hago? ¿Qué tiene usted que meterse en esto?_

—_No permitiré que arruines tu vida. Amargándote..._

— _¡La única amargada aquí es usted! —Le gritó ya furioso — ¿Quién se creé que es, directora? —La interrogó, pero no la dejó hablar. Sin importarle las miradas de los que caminaban por el mismo pasillo —. Mi hijo y el de Severus se criarán por igual, no tiene por que interferir en la vida de esos bebés._

—_No puedo creer que me hables así._

—_Yo no podía creer que me alejara del padre de mi hijo, pero es verdad, usted tenía que ver por la imagen del colegio. ¿Le digo algo? Ya no soy parte de Hogwarts, y no permitiré que interfiera en nuestras vidas._

_McGonagall le envió una mirada irritada, pero se volteó y salió del lugar indignada._

Harry no volvió a ver a la mujer, como tampoco a nadie que conociera en el mundo mágico. Cuando Stephan nació, reclamó su custodia. Obviamente tuvo problemas en ese ámbito, por que no le podían entregar al bebé por la simple razón de que él lo exigiera. Por muy héroe del mundo mágico que fuera.

— _¿Qué razón valida da para solicitar la adopción del infante que lleva por nombre nn? —Preguntó un juez del Wisengamont. Nuevamente estaba en ese inútil lugar, donde siempre ampliaban las cosas de manera alarmante._

—_No es un NN, como usted lo plantea —le dijo con madurez —, su padre quería que fuera llamado Stephan. Stephan Snape._

—_Aún no responde a la pregunta, Harry Potter._

—_Pido su tutela, no su adopción. No dejara de ser hijo de quienes le trajeron al mundo, pero si pido su custodia para protegerlo y velar por él._

—_Sigue sin responder a la pregunta —le dijo una mujer de apariencia suave, pero que se amasaba las manos, quizás, nerviosa por la información que él podría proporcionarse._

—_Fui amante de Severus Snape. Padre biológico de Stephan._

— _¿Mantuvieron una relación ilícita y ahora se quiere quedar con su hijo?_

—_Severus me lo pidió, en su lecho de muerte y lo haré._

—_Está cociente de que la razón que nos da es absurda si lo ve desde nuestro lado. ¿Qué nos garantiza a nosotros que el bebé no sufrirá maltratos por parte del amante de su padre?_

—_Porque no sería capaz de hacer algo en contra de uno de los hijos de Severus. Lo amaba y no permitiré que algo malo le pase. Aún si no me lo hubiera pedido._

— _¿Hijos? ¿Existe registro de otro hijo del hombre?_

—_No aún —dijo Harry —pero dentro de unos meses, yo traeré al mundo al otro hijo de Severus Snape —como era de esperarse, el lugar se llenó de murmullos —quiero que Stephan y su hermano vivan juntos y con los mismos beneficios, como hubiera querido Severus._

—_No podemos permitirlo, señor Potter —dijo la mujer, que antes estaba nerviosa y ahora se mostraba molesta —tiene apenas dieciocho años..._

—_Eso no les importó cuando me dejaron combatir con un demonio que quería mi muerte._

— _¿Nos juzga? —Preguntó otro hombre._

—_Por supuesto que sí, pero no estamos aquí para eso, ¿verdad? —Dijo molesto —No. Sólo se los recuerdo. Este mocoso frente a ustedes venció al mago maligno más poderoso del siglo. No puedo decir que lo hice solo, por que sería mentira, pero no tenía nada que ver en todo. Sólo estuve en el lugar equivocado o nací en una mala fecha. La razón que hubiera sido me condenó a ser un huérfano y vivir en miseria. No voy a permitir que un hijo del hombre que amo sufra por lo mismo._

Las noticias del fallo a su favor aparecieron en todos los diarios, claro, también con la noticia extra de su embarazo. Las lechuzas de petición de entrevista le llovieron, pero él no las tomó en cuenta.

Las cosas a estas alturas estaban bastante mal. Stephan parecía realmente aborrecerlo. Por lo menos, eso es lo que le decía el reflejo en el espejo. Lo peor, es que a veces le creía. Sabía que era parte de su imaginación. Pero había momentos en que la realidad le golpeaba. Stephan tenía cuatro meses y él, tenía seis meses de embarazo. ¿Cómo lo haría en dos o tres meses más, cuando tuviera que ver por su hijo también? El problema sería mayúsculo, pero no quería que alguien más se metiera en sus vidas.

—Bien bebé, es hora de tu comida —le dijo a Stephan, que le miraba con sus grandes ojos negro, que tanto el recordaba a Severus — Hoy comerás sin problemas, ¿verdad? —Le decía mientras lo sentaba en la silla de bebé que tenía instalada en la amplia cocina.

Mientras le alimentaba, recordó cuando llegaron a la casa por primera vez. El corredor de propiedades estuvo feliz de venderle la propiedad. Se encontraba en Londres, en un barrio residencial. Quería disfrutar con los niños por primera vez. Tenía una cuantiosa fortuna que le había dejado la gente que le amaba. Sus padres y Sirius lo habían nombrado heredero universal. Sabía que Severus le había dejado su fortuna a sus herederos, así que sus hijos estarían protegidos en el futuro. Había contratado a un agente de bienes raíces que se dedicaría a hacer crecer su fortuna a base de compras de terrenos, movimientos en la bolsa internacional y demás cosas de las que no estaba muy interesado. Además, había sido recompensado por el mundo mágico, económicamente hablando, y eso lo utilizó para repartirlo entre los orfanatos que habían aumentado sus poblaciones de manera alarmante. No dejaría sin apoyo a todos esos niños que se vieron perjudicados en la guerra. Sin tener arte ni parte.

Harry vio su vida pasar de manera lenta. Había tenido un bebé varón. Le llamó Sebastián Snape. Tenía sus ojos verdes, la piel clara de Severus. Y eso le hacía feliz.

Muy al contrario de lo que pensó, Stephan estuvo feliz con el bebé, se reía cuando el niño reía, le hacía gracias y parecía que estaba más apegado a Harry que antes. Tenía la sensación de que las cosas podían estar bien ahora, pero siempre había cosas que se le complicaban. Como cuando no supo que hacer al momento de que Stephan le preguntó por que él lo llamaba Harry, mientras que Sebastián lo llamaba papá. Harry supo que había cometido su primer error en la educación de los niños. Muy contrario a lo que él quería, había hecho diferencias entre los niños. Se sentó con el pequeño Stephan de cinco años, mientras que su hijo dormía en su pieza y le contó parte de la verdad, le contó que Sebastián tenía dos papás, él y Severus. Mientras que Stephan tenía un padre y una madre, que su padre era Severus, al igual que su hermanito, y Galatea, esposa de su padre. El niño no entendió bien, pero terminó con una sonrisa diciéndole que él también le diría papá. Harry sonrió al verlo salir de su habitación, en dirección a la suya. Cuando estuvo solo, se puso a llorar, sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, pero de manera diferente a lo que lo planeó. Estaba tranquilo, ya no veía a ese reflejo de si mismo en el espejo, reprocharle su labor de padre.

Hoy Stephan y Sebastián entraría a Hogwarts. Harry no había tenido contacto con nadie del mundo mágico. Se había mantenido al margen durante esos once años, pero las cartas habían llegado. Misivas a nombre de Stephan Snape y Sebastián Snape para anunciarles que había sido registrados en Hogwarts como petición de su padre. Harry no lo entendió enseguida, pero luego, cuando buscó el testamento de Severus en su despacho, encontró la respuesta. Severus había pedido que sus herederos fueran recibidos en Hogwarts. Sus escolaridades estaban completas, desde 1º a 7º. Sonrió al entender que Severus siempre se salía con la suya. Había pensado en todo.

— ¿Vas a estar bien solo, papá? —Le preguntó Sebastián, mientras le abrazaba en la estación de trenes.

—Lo estaré, pero por favor, compórtense, porque no quiero tener que ir al colegio a causa de sus travesuras.

—Nos portaremos bien, papá —le dijo Stephan, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y subir al tren con su hermano.

Harry estaba en su casa, cuando llegaron las primeras cartas de los chicos.

_**Septiembre 3 de 2008**_

_**Papá:**_

_**¡Quedamos en Slytherin!**_

Harry estaba seguro que ese era Stephan. Siempre quiso ir en la casa de su padre.

_**La cena ha sido genial. El colegio es muy grande, ah si, Sebastián dice que no le gusta compartir habitación conmigo, pero yo se que eso es mentira.**_

_**No es mentira, no quiero dormir en el mismo dormitorio que Stephan, pero nos dejaron a los dos juntos por ser hermanos.**_

_**No te preocupes, papá. No te vamos a dar problemas.**_

_**Tus hijos que te aman**_

_**Stephan y Sebastián Snape**_

Harry sentía que las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus ojos. No lo podía evitar. Amaba a los chicos y ya los echaba de menos.

_**Noviembre 15 de 2009**_

_**Hola Papá:**_

_**Necesito que hablemos este fin de semana, Stephan a estado muy raro y no me quiere hablar. No como en las vacaciones, en casa, parece que entrar a segundo le hizo mal, porque ahora no me habla, y de verdad que no me he portado mal con él. ¿Pregúntale, si? No quiero que me mire mal.**_

_**Sebastián Snape.**_

_**Noviembre 16 de 2009**_

_**Papá:**_

_**No se que te habrá contado mi hermano, pero yo no tengo ningún problema.**_

_**Stephan Snape.**_

Claro que Harry sabía lo que le pasaba a su hijo. Stephan había tenido una discusión con uno de los chicos de Gryffindor. No entendía como, a pesar de los años que pasaron, las casas seguían en disputa. El asunto es que el chico, luego de que su hijo lo golpeara por insultar a Sebastián, le gritó que él era el huérfano que Harry Potter crió por ser amante de su padre. Su hijo le había contado, porque Stephan no le confesó nunca sobre esa discusión. Sabía que ahora era mayor, que ahora entendía muy bien que es lo que significaba la palabra amante, y quizás ya no estaba tan feliz de llamar papá al hombre que separó a sus padres.

— ¿Qué pasa, papá? —Le preguntó Stephan cuando fue por él a Hogsmeade. Le había pedido a la directora, de manera muy impersonal, que le permitiera la salida a Stephan, que tenía que hablar con él y no podía esperar a que llegaran las vacaciones.

—Tenemos que hablar, Stephan —le dijo caminando con él por las calles de Hogsmeade, en dirección a la casa de los gritos. — ¿Sabes que es este lugar? —Le preguntó cuando llegaron al frente de la mansión en ruinas.

—La casa de los gritos —respondió como si nada.

—En este lugar murió Severus Snape —dijo a un impactado joven — ¿Sabes? Yo amé mucho a tu padre. De hecho, siempre lo amaré.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

—Porque no me gusta que tengas dudas o que te sientas incomodo.

—No me siento incomodo. No sé que te dijo mi hermano.

—La verdad. Algo que esperaba que tú mismo me dijeras, Stephan.

—Papá...

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te insultaron por defender a tu hermano?

Stephan se quedó callado, bajando la cabeza y sintió como Harry lo abrazaba.

Sabes, cuando tu padre me pidió que te cuidara, fue en el momento más duro y triste de mi vida — le dijo llevándolo de vuelta por el mismo camino que habían tomado — Severus estaba muriendo, pero tú eras lo más importante en su mente. No quiero que nunca te sientas mal por lo que los demás te digan, porque el simple hecho de ser su hijo, te convertiste en parte de mi.

—Pero ellos — le dijo bajando la cabeza — dijeron cosas malas de ti.

— ¿Eso te molestó? —Le preguntó impresionado — Que dijeran que era amante de tu padre.

— ¿Sí? —Le preguntó de vuelta —Lo dijeron como algo feo.

—Porque para todo el mundo lo es —dijo abrazándolo — Lo que hice no estuvo bien. Tu padre estaba casado con tu madre cuando yo empecé una relación con Severus. Ellos se casaron por que Severus quería proteger a tu madre...

—De Voldemort

—Así es... ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Bien... la directora me contó parte de la vida de mis padres — le dijo mirando hacia el castillo — me dijo que te obligó a separarte de mi padre, cuando yo iba a nacer, y que tú lo hiciste.

—Eras más importante...

—Pero se querían mucho.

—Hay cosas que no entenderías aún, Stephan. Yo era un niño, tenía rabia, traté mal a todo el mundo por mi dolor. De hecho, tu madre también fue receptora de mi furia. Le grité muy feo antes de ir a la guerra. Creo... a veces creo que ella debe estar revolcándose en su tumba porque yo este cuidando de ti.

—Sí, eso también me lo dijo al directora — Harry se preguntaba cuanto le había contado la vieja mujer — me contó que te reclamó que te quisieras quedar conmigo y que tuviste muchos problemas para poder tener mi custodia. Dijo que estaba muy enfadada contigo en ese tiempo, por que además estabas esperando a Sebastián y creía que no podrías con los dos.

—Sí. Todos se opusieron a que me quedara contigo, de hecho, creían que te quería para maltratarte por ser hijo de la esposa de mi amante.

— ¡Tú no harías eso!

—Pero a ellos no les podías quitar la idea de la cabeza —lo abrazó nuevamente —eres demasiado importante para mi, Stephan. Me enseñaste como ser padre.

—Yo también te quiero mucho, papá. No me importa lo que me digan los demás. Tengo una mamá y dos papás.

Harry sonrió y lo abrazó de vuelta y luego de un helado lo envió de regreso a Hogwarts. Se encaminó a su casa, pero en el camino decidió hacer una visita que evitó por mucho tiempo. Cuando llegó el lugar estaba desierto, eran cerca de las siete de la noche y la luna ya se podía apreciar en el cielo. Caminó por los prados hasta llegar a la lapida que buscaba, se arrodillo y convocó un ramo de orquídeas y la dejó sobre la tumba.

—Tienen el mejor hijo del mundo —dijo con voz suave, como si le incomodara el molestar a los difuntos — no les diré nada más a partir de hoy, por que aún me duele mucho tu muerte, Severus. Me encargaré de cuidar de Stephan y Sebastián, pero cuando mi hora llegue, iré por ti. Y esta vez no me ganarás, Galatea. Lucharé por mi amor, aún en la otra vida.

Harry se alejó del cementerio, mientras un par de sombras atravesaban el lugar, presentes ante las palabras del joven hombre que les acababa de retar y tentados a esperar por que la promesa se cumpliera.

Fin

N/A: Bien, no es el fic mas tierno, rosa y demás que he escrito, pero quería mostrar este lado también, cuando el amor no siempre triunfa, y Harry o Severus son el "amante" con todas las letras bien puestas. También ese día me enoje con mi padrastro y como todos los que me conocen saben, amo a mi papito Carlos, entonces enojarme con él es terrible para mi animo, de hecho, mi mamá llegó y me miró y me dijo "Te enojaste con el Carlos... ¿Qué pasó?". En fin, lo bueno es que ya no estamos enojados, de hecho, nos duro un día el enojo, pero eso mi inspira escribir este fic, no lleno de amor, pero si lleno de buenas intenciones, por que pensando en mi papá, él no tiene mi sangre, pero se que daría su vida por mí.

Un beso

Majo


End file.
